A new aquantance
by Spark Erica Rose
Summary: The team find a girl unconscious in the forest, she's lost her memory. Even though she doesn't know it she has the darkest secret out of all of them.


Okay this is my second ever story so please review and can some pm me and tell me what a mary is so I can avoid it?

* * *

Spark: Red hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes. Black boots with blue laces, heel and sole. Black leggings and a short purple dress with long sleeves. And a jean jacket, as well as a rope necklace with a shell on it. age : 15

* * *

(Unknown P.O.V.)

It was five o'clock in the morning and my thoughts were all over the place. I'm home alone and it's still dark out. The only reason I woke-up was because of a crash coming from the kitchen downstairs. Petrified I picked up my guitar and crept down the stairs. But. There was no one there, the window was broken and a small glowing blue box lay on the tiled floor. I slowly put my guitar down and picked up the strange glowing box. Then I blacked out. Little did I know that my world had then changed forever...

* * *

(Narrator)

Chase, Jinja, Dax and Beyal were lying on the grass under a tree on a calm day. Bren had gone to go do his 'business'.

( Chase's P.O.V.)

It's such a peaceful day. The birds are singing and there isn't a cloud in the sky. "Ahhhhhhh!" " What the! That's Brens voice!" Jinja exclaimed. "We have to go see if he's okay!" We ran to where the scream came from. "Bren are you ok mate?" Said Dax "huh. Oh um yeah" We found Bren with an unconscious girl. "Who is she?" I wondered aloud. "My friends, she appears to have a fever." "Well, what should we do?" Bren asked. "Chase is Leader so he should decide." "Thanks Jinja. We can't just leave her here in this state. Beyal do you think we can trust her?" He stayed silent for a few moments then let out a long sigh. "I do not know, but there is a strong monsuno essence surrounding her." That means Clipse and S.T.O.R.M will be after her. She could be dangerous but I can't just leave her here for them to find. "It's settled then we will help her until, she gets better." I hope this turns out ok. " It'll be nice to have another girl around." "Slow down there princess, we still don't know if we can trust her or not." "Dax is right, try not to get to attached yet."

**A few hours later by the campfire**

(Dax's P.O.V)

This girl is quite cute although I ain't gonna admit it until I know if she's a threat or not. She'll probably wake up soon, she's been out for hours. Then she moaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-where am I?" she looks like she's gonna cry. "You're in the forest just past Rosewood." It's amazing how calm Chase stays in these sorts of situations. "If I may inquire whom you are?" "Yeah right monkfish she'll understand that perfectly. What he means kitten is who are you? "Who am I?" she mumbled under her breath, as if she didn't know. Wait, what if she doesn't know! "I think my name is Spark, but." Oh no here comes the but. "But what?" Jinja asked in a soothing voice which wasn't normal for her fiery personality. "But, I can't remember anything else." as soon as the words left her mouth she burst into tears. "Don't worry Spark we will help you get your memory back." Chase said causing me to glare. "Chase can I talk to you privately?" "Sure Dax." We both walked until no one could hear us any more. " look lil suno, how can you promise that we'll help this stranger to find her memory?! We don't even know if she'll ever get her memory back!" "I know but we can't just leave her there! Without money or food or a way to survive! Plus, Beyal said she has a strong monsuno essence inside her! People will be after her, and we can't let that happen." Wow I didn't think he had guts till now. "Fine, we'll help her but only cause it's too late to abandon her." Then we walked back to the camp to see Spark and Jinja giggling about something. I wonder what?

* * *

**Not sure what else to put after that... but anyway please review and leave any ideas or things I can improve on. Also if you liked the story so far please follow and favorite it!**


End file.
